Data networks operated by various service providers enable end users access to the digital content and digital services of various content providers that are located throughout the Internet. These data networks exist in many different incarnations. One such incarnation is the mobile data network that is operated by wireless service provider such as Verizon®, AT&T®, and the like. Some of the digital content that is accessible through these data networks is embodied as text, images, audio (i.e., music), video, and applications. Some of the digital services that are accessible through these data networks provide the end user access to email, social media, messaging, various cloud based services, and web browsing. As used hereafter, the term content is used to interchangeably refer to digital content and digital services.
It is the goal of the content providers to have their content reach as many end users as possible. This goal is derived from the underlying desire of the content provider to monetize the content that it originates. For example, the content provider can monetize its content by selling the content, receiving advertising revenue for advertisement that is passed in conjunction with the content, and gaining influence and exposure in order to promote goods and services of the content provider and those of others. Other content providers may want to reach as many end users as possible for non-monetary reasons including informing and educating content consumers as one example.
The prolific adoption of network enabled devices (e.g., smartphones and tablets) that can access content through mobile data networks and the rapid evolution to faster, higher capacity mobile data networks, such as 3G and 4G packet switched networks (e.g., HSPA+, WiMAX, LTE, etc.), have resulted in greater connectivity for the public at large. This connectivity allows end users to access content whenever and wherever so long as a network enabled device is within reach. Moreover, the ever increasing performance of these devices and the increased bandwidth and capacity offered by today's mobile data networks has caused an evolution in the content that is being consumed. No longer is the content being delivered primarily text based or low resolution. Instead, much of the content being delivered over the data networks today is feature rich and fully functional content including video, games, applications, etc.
This degree of connectively comes at a cost to both end users and mobile data network service providers. For the end user, the cost is manifested in the one or more data access plans that the end user pays for in order to have connectivity. This cost is usually multiplied by the number of network enabled devices that the end user has. For example, the end user may pay for one data access plan to obtain broadband data access for the home, another data access plan for a smartphone that connects through a mobile data network, and yet another data access plan for a tablet that connects through the same or different mobile data network. End users mitigate this cost by purchasing data access plans that provide anticipated amounts of data consumption. For example, an end user may opt for a less expensive one gigabyte per month data access plan as opposed to a more expensive four gigabyte per month data access plan when content consumption is expected to fall below one gigabyte of data per month. Such plans are usually subject to expensive overage fees should the end user exceed the allowed amount of data usage. In some instances, the end user may forego purchasing a data access plan for a device because of these connectively costs. Instead of paying for the data access plan, the end user may opt to only use network functionality of the device when the device is within a freely accessible WiFi hotspot. As a result of the costs for data access, much of the functionality of the device can be crippled, thereby degrading the overall end user experience.
For the mobile data network service provider, the cost is manifested in the infrastructure deployment and purchasing or licensing of wireless spectrum that is needed to expand the service provider's capacity to meet the ever increasing demand for content. To offset some of the demand, service providers have resorted to capping the amount of content that end users are allowed to consume as part of the service provider's offered data access plans. Other service providers simply charge the end user for every incremental amount (e.g., kilobyte) of content that is delivered over the service provider's network.
This metering of data network access and the associated costs discourage end users from 1) freely experimenting with new content, 2) seeking new content, and 3) accessing feature rich content (e.g., video, high bit encoded audio, applications, online games, etc.). For instance, an end user is less likely to stream video to his device when the end user has a one hundred megabyte per month access plan and the video is expected to consume a significant percentage of data from that access plan. Similarly, an end user is less likely to idly browse and access new content when the everyday content consumed by the end user (e.g., emails, commonly used networked applications, etc.) consumes a majority of the data access plan purchased by that end user. This in turn devalues the content of the content providers, lowers the return on data network infrastructure improvements, and creates a less enjoyable overall end user experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for new usage and billing models that allow end users access to select content without charging the end users for every kilobyte of data that is associated with delivering that select content to the end user. Similarly, there is a need for new usage and billing models to allow end users access to select content without increasing costs to the mobile data network service provider and without reducing revenue of the mobile data network service provider. Furthermore, there is a need for new usage and billing models to promote select content of the content providers while allowing the content providers to achieve their goals of monetizing their content by selling more content, selling more advertising, and gaining influence and exposure.